


Finding Someone

by Spikedluv



Series: The Someone Series [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn meets up with Connor in LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after 'Looking For Someone'. Takes place 3 years in the future. ** indicate emphasis.
> 
> Thanks to Karen, for being an amazing feedbacker, for getting me started on D/C ‘shippiness and for helping me out with this one! And Amanda, as always, my beta and grasshopper extraordinaire.
> 
> Written: September 29, 2002
> 
> (This story has not been re-edited for posting here.)

Connor held Dawn’s hand and silently led her through the dark lobby of the hotel. Dawn gripped his fingers tightly and held his arm close to her body. She’d been to the hotel before, but she wasn’t familiar enough with it to feel comfortable walking through it in the dark.

She was so nervous. They hadn’t spoken a word during the cab ride back to the hotel, just sat holding hands. Now that the heat of the moment had passed, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. She barely knew Connor. She glanced at his profile and moaned to herself.

She couldn’t deny the attraction she felt for him. The electric shock she’d felt when she touched his hand at Caritas2. The intense desire she’d felt when they were arguing after slaying the vampires. The second set. Well, actually, both sets, if she was completely honest with herself. The flutters in her stomach this very moment.

Dawn relaxed a bit when they reached the staircase and she could grab a hold of the railing with her other hand. When they reached the top of the stairs, Connor directed her to the right.

“Mom and Dad sleep down there,” he tilted his head back the other way.

“You trying to make me feel more comfortable knowing they won’t hear us sneaking past their room?” Dawn whispered.

“Nah,” Connor grinned, “I’m sure Dad already knows you’re here.”

“What?” she hissed.

“He’s a vampire, Dawn,” Connor teased her.

“Oh, god,” she groaned in embarrassment.

Connor just laughed as he let go of her hand and pulled her back against him. Dawn moaned as he slipped his hand beneath her shirt and trailed his fingers over her belly.

“Connor,” she dropped her head back against his shoulder and put her hand over his, the thin cotton of her top between them. Connor lowered his head and kissed her neck.

Holding her against him, he walked them forward until he reached the door to his rooms. He pushed the door open and moved them inside, reaching out to flick the light switch as they passed it.

Dawn looked around in surprise as Connor shut and locked the door behind them.

“This is a living room,” she said in confusion.

“Yeah. Bedroom’s through there,” he pointed toward the door that had been the adjoining door between the two rooms when it was a working hotel.

“Want something to drink?” he asked as he led Dawn to the couch.

“Uh, sure,” she said as she looked around her. “What’ve you got?”

“Water, soda, juice...blood,” he gave her a teasing smile. Dawn grinned back.

“Well, as much as I’d love the blood, I’m trying to cut back,” Dawn rubbed her stomach. “I’ll just have the water.”

As Connor walked over to the small fridge in the corner, Dawn took the opportunity to carefully examine the room she was in.

There was a sitting area in the center with a couch and two wing back chairs, one at either end of the couch. There was a sturdy coffee table in front of the couch and an end table between the couch and each of the chairs.

An impressive entertainment center, including a CD player, television, and DVD player, stood along the wall opposite the couch. Along the wall behind the couch, on either side of the door leading to the bedroom, were bookshelves. The shelves were loaded with books and held a few knick knacks and several framed photos. In the corner behind the door was a large, comfy chair with a matching ottoman and a reading lamp behind it.

In the corner on the other side of the door was a computer station. Along the opposite wall, there was a small table with four chairs around it near the fridge. A board game and a deck of cards sat on the table. Above the entertainment center was an abstract print. Dawn tilted her head as she studied it.

“Like it?” Connor asked as he handed her a bottle of water. He’d been studying her as she surveyed the room. He wondered what she thought about it. God, she was so beautiful. He felt his hands start to sweat. What was he doing? He wasn’t the kind of guy girls fell for, he thought, totally unaware of his appeal to the opposite sex.

He remembered the electricity that ran through him when he touched her hand at Caritas2, the way she felt against him, beneath him, the way she’d responded to him. His heart began to hammer and his cock harden. Maybe she felt the same way.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Don’t know,” he shrugged. “Mom got it for me.” They both looked at the print.

“Want some music?” Connor asked, wiping sweaty palms on his jeans.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Dawn said as she took a sip of water, suddenly nervous.

Connor walked over to the entertainment center and looked through the CD’s. He finally chose one and put it in.

“That’s pretty,” Dawn said as he walked back to the couch. “Who is it?”

“Don’t know,” Connor felt himself blushing. “It’s a mix a friend of mine made for me.” He paused. “He called it ‘music to make out to’.”

“Oh,” Dawn grinned as Connor blushed again and she felt herself blushing with him.

“So,” he said after a couple of seconds of silence, “you wanna?”

“Wanna what?” Dawn asked.

“Make out,” Connor said with a shy smile.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Dawn replied, her heart attempting to beat its way out of her chest.

“Yeah?” Connor took the bottle of water out of nerveless fingers and set it on the coffee table.

“Yeah,” Dawn swallowed hard.

Connor slid across the couch toward Dawn. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her against him.

“Connor,” Dawn whispered as she gripped his shoulders.

“Dawn,” he pressed his lips to hers.

Dawn moved her hands along his shoulders to his neck and into his hair, parting her lips. Connor moved his hands up her back and pulled her close, sliding his tongue between her lips, exploring her mouth. Dawn moaned into his mouth as her soft breasts pressed against his hard chest.

They pulled back to breathe and just stared at each other. Connor slipped his hands beneath her jacket. Dawn closed her eyes as she felt him lifting her top, and then his hands were pressing against her bare back. She opened her eyes and looked into his, blue eyes staring into blue.

“Connor,” she moaned his name again, loving the way it sounded, as he slowly lowered his head and claimed her lips in a lazy, gentle kiss, his hands moving slowly over her back, as if they were trying to memorize the feel of her. Dawn let her hands run over his chest, then down his strong arms.

Dawn slipped her hands beneath his shirt, running her fingers over his stomach and chest, kneading his muscles. Connor moaned into her mouth and the sound electrified her. She pulled away from him and slipped her jacket off, then grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it.

Connor pulled the shirt over his head and Dawn’s hands were immediately back on his chest, exploring his naked torso, over his shoulders, down his arms, around to his back. He was beautiful. Long and lean. She leaned forward and kissed his neck, found a soft spot and sucked on it. Connor moaned again.

He put his hands on her waist and ran them up her side until his thumbs were pressing the underside of her breasts. He felt Dawn’s breath hitch as she kissed up his neck to his jaw. He slowly, torturously moved his thumbs until they grazed her nipples. She moaned against his lips. He pressed harder and felt them pebble at his touch.

“Connor,” she pleaded. He opened his mouth to her searching tongue as his hands covered her breasts, cupping them, then gently squeezing, as if he were afraid she would break. Dawn pushed herself up on her knees, tipping Connor’s head back against the couch and deepening the kiss. She straddled his legs and pulled away from him, then pressed his head to her chest.

Connor looked up at her, then took a cotton-covered nipple into his mouth as his hand continued to knead the other. Dawn moaned and pressed herself against his erection. She’d been so nervous, coming back to the hotel with Connor, but now she was so...hot. She ached with need. She wanted him to touch her.

Connor sucked hard and heard Dawn’s breathing speed up. He closed his teeth on her and heard her gasp as she tightened her grip on his head. He shifted his mouth to her other breast, his hand coming up to knead the one he’d just let go of, his other hand dropping to her butt, squeezing it, pressing her against him.

He’d been so nervous, bringing Dawn home with him. He’d never brought a girl back to the hotel before. He was so hard he ached. He wanted to touch her.

Dawn pulled back, then lowered her head to kiss his shoulders, moving down until she was licking and sucking on his nipples. Connor moaned, then grabbed her top and pulled it over her head. He watched, mesmerized, as her unfettered breasts bounced free of the cotton, the nipples high and hard.

He grabbed her and pulled her back to his mouth, letting one hand slip between her thighs. Dawn mewled at his touch, the sensations he was creating inside her. She held his head and began to ride his hand.

Connor pushed Dawn back on the couch and lay between her legs as he suckled her breasts. He unbuttoned and unzipped her slacks and slipped his hand beneath the material. He found the waistband of her panties and slipped beneath it. His fingers tangled in her curls and Dawn moaned, her body bucking against him impatiently.

“Connor, please,” she begged. Connor slid his hand in further, until his fingers felt her wet heat. “Yes,” she encouraged him, “yes.”

He dipped a finger between her slick folds and Dawn closed her eyes, her hands gripping his head, his shoulder. Connor pulled away from her and Dawn moaned in protest. He took her boots off and pulled her slacks and panties down her legs. Dawn tried to help him by kicking them off, but only managed to get them tangled.

“Aah!” she cried in frustration and Connor laughed at her.

“Stop!” he said, laughing. “Just let me do it.”

“I thought you were,” she pouted, “but you stopped.” Connor just grinned at her. He stopped grinning when he looked down at her naked body lying on the couch. She was beautiful. He ran his fingers over her belly, her thighs.

“Connor,” she moaned, breaking the spell he’d been under.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said as he looked into her eyes.

“Not so much,” she shook her head.

“Yes,” he responded. He pressed her legs apart and looked at her.

“Connor,” she tried to cover herself, but Connor batted her hands away.

“Let me look at you,” he said, his eyes making her hot. She began to squirm under his gaze.

“Connor, please,” she begged again. Connor slid to the floor and lowered his head to her. He spread her with his fingers, then pressed his tongue against her.

“Oh, god! Oh, Connor.” He ran his tongue along her slit, then slipped it inside her.

“Mmm, Connor, yes,” her head tossed on the couch. He gently stroked his tongue over her clit, then harder. His tongue was alternately inside her, then on her. Dawn, never knowing where he would be touching her, thrashed beneath him.

“Connor,” she said as she felt her body tensing. “Oh, god, yes!” she gripped his hair, pressing his face against her. “Connor!” she cried as her orgasm crashed through her. Her juices filled Connor’s mouth and he drank until she was spent.

Connor raised his head and looked into heavily lidded eyes. “You okay?” he asked softly.

“Uh huh,” Dawn managed. “Can’t move. That was...that was...intense...incredible...,”

Connor smiled as he stood. It had been intense...incredible. He carefully picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

***

“What’s wrong?” Cordy rolled over in bed and snuggled up to Angel. She could tell that he was still awake and worried about something. “Connor not home yet?” she asked.

“He’s home,” Angel said as he wrapped his arms around his wife. “He’s not alone.”

“Oh,” Cordy said sleepily as she started to drift off to sleep. Then, “Oh!” as she realized what Angel said. “Barry?”

“No,” Angel’s voice was clipped.

“A girl?” Cordy asked, shocked.

“Mmm.”

“He’s never brought a girl home before,” Cordy said in wonder. “You don’t think he’s in love, do you? Oh, wait. N-not that girl from the bar!” she cried. “She didn’t seem his type at all!”

“I don’t know, “ he replied. “Seems familiar, but I can’t place it. I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.”

“Then why don’t you try and get some sleep?” Cordy asked as her hand trailed over his chest.

“I will,” he promised.

“Liar,” Cordy said as her hand wandered lower. “You’re gonna lie awake all night brooding about something you can’t change.”

“I don’t brood,” Angel sucked in an unnecessary breath as Cordy’s hand reached its goal.

“Not tonight, anyway,” she smirked at him.

***

Connor lay Dawn on the bed, then unbuttoned his jeans as he kicked his boots off. He unzipped them and slid them down his legs. Dawn watched him closely. She’d never seen a completely naked boy...man...before. She watched as his erection popped out of his jeans and bobbed against his stomach.

Dawn felt nervous laughter bubbling up inside her and tried to hold it back. A small sound escaped her lips and Connor looked at her.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Um, yeah,” Dawn nodded her head. “I just, um, oh! I don’t...do you...we need...,”

“I’ve got protection,” Connor said softly, thanking all the gods he could think of that his friend Barry had insisted he always be prepared.

“Oh, okay,” Dawn said. Connor opened the drawer of his bed stand and pulled out a foil packet. He laid it on the bed beside the pillows, then crawled on.

“You sure you’re okay?” he asked again.

“Yes,” Dawn reached out to touch him, running her hands over his chest and stomach, down his hips and thighs. For someone so lean, he was surprisingly muscular. She loved the way his muscles bunched in his arms as he crouched over her. She ran her hands over his butt and felt his muscles clench.

“What’s so funny?” he asked when he saw her smile.

“I love the way you feel,” she whispered. “And you’re very...nice to look at, too,” she blushed. She’d never called a man sexy or gorgeous before, except when she was talking to her girlfriends. How did one say the words without sounding like an idiot?

“Nice?” he smiled down at her, lifting one hand to play with her hair.

“Very nice,” she swallowed hard. “Very...very sexy,” her breathing sped up from nerves. 

“You’re...very nice to look at, too,” he said with a smile as his hand traced a path down her neck, over her chest and between her breasts, down her stomach to her belly button. He kneaded her stomach and Dawn jumped, moaning.

“Oh, god, Connor,” she said, “that feels so good!” He stretched out beside her, supporting his weight on his elbow. He lowered his head and kissed her softly, his hand still on her belly. He buried his hand in her hair and tilted her head so he could deepen the kiss.

Dawn ran her hand up his arm, burying the other in his hair, pressing his face to hers. She slipped her hand around his back, across his shoulder blades, down his spine and over the dip to cup his butt. Connor moaned into her mouth as she explored his body, then lifted his hand to her breast, kneading the mound, then playing with the nipple, lightly pinching and pulling on it.

His touch sent tingles straight to her center and Dawn moaned, pulling him closer to her. She lifted one leg slightly, pressed herself against his thigh and began to move. Connor groaned as he felt her curls and her wet heat pressing against him. He lowered his hand and slipped it between their bodies.

Dawn moaned, opening herself wider, and Connor slipped a finger inside her.

“Oh, god, yes!” she cried as he touched already stimulated flesh. “Connor!” she held his face, kissing him as she rode his hand. Their tongues battled as they explored each other’s mouths. Dawn mewled deep in her throat, the sound making Connor more excited.

He slipped a second finger inside her, then pulled them out to work her clit. Dawn whimpered into his mouth as he rolled the swollen nub over the bone. She spread her legs wider and lifted her hips as she kissed him harder, held him tighter.

She pulled away from him and her breath was coming in little hitches.

“Connor,” she moaned, “Connor, please!” she begged him, not knowing exactly what she was asking for. 

The ragged breathing, the feel of her, the pleading, was more than he could take. Connor pulled his hand away from her and lifted himself between her legs. Dawn spread her thighs and he positioned his head at her entrance.

“Ready?” he asked as he looked down at her.

“Yes,” she nodded. He lowered his head to hers, kissing her as he slowly entered her. He felt her muscles stretching to accommodate him and pulled back out, entering her in short thrusts.  
“Connor,” she moaned and he thrust into her all the way, breaking through her barrier.

“Jesus!” Connor stilled as Dawn gasped in pain. “Dawn?” he looked down at her.

“It’s okay,” she assured him, running her hands over his back. “Better now, really.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

“I didn’t want you to stop,” she said.

“No way I could’ve stopped,” he groaned, “but I could have tried to be more gentle.”

“You could’ve been more gentle?” she asked in surprise.

“I could have tried,” he kissed her neck.

“Connor.”

“Mmm,” he licked her neck.

“You, um, you’ve stopped,” she reminded him.

“Mmm,” he began to move. Not pulling in and out, just rubbing his pelvic bone over her clit.

“Oh, oh, god!” Dawn groaned as Connor sucked on her neck.

“Like that?” he teased.

“Mmm hmm!” she managed to get out. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his shoulders, shuddering as he stimulated her clit and that tender spot on her neck.

“Connor, please!” she cried as she hovered on the edge. Connor, feeling himself close to bursting, thrust into her again. Dawn cried out and Connor slowed down, looking at her in concern. “Don’t stop, don’t stop!” she cried. “Don’t stop,” she buried her face in his neck, licking and sucking as he drove into her.

“Dawn,” he groaned. “Ah, Dawn, you feel so good,” he pumped faster, thrust deeper. “Dawn, oh, Dawn, I’m...ahh, Dawn, I can’t...,”

“Connor!” he felt her body tense beneath him as she came.

“Dawn!” her muscles clenched around him and he thrust into her one more time before spurting his seed inside her. Spent, Connor lay on top of Dawn, both breathing heavily as they recovered from their orgasms.

“Wow,” Dawn breathed, her eyes closed, her arms wrapped around Connor’s shoulders.

“Mmm,” he groaned into her neck.

“Connor,” Dawn wriggled beneath him, “I just need to...,”

“Am I hurting you?” he asked as he started to roll off of her.

“No!” she clutched him to her. “Something’s poking me,” she tried to reach behind her.

Connor reached beneath her shoulder and pulled out the unopened foil packet.

“Uh..,” he stared at it in disbelief.

“What was it?” Dawn turned her head and saw the packet in his hand. “Oh, no,” she whispered in horror. “Connor! We forgot...! Oh, god, how could we..oh, no!” she covered her face.

How could they forget to use the condom? He just got it out not ten minutes ago! Could you get pregnant the first time? Idiot, of course you could! Look at all those unplanned teenaged pregnancies running around!

“Dawn...Dawn!” Connor was calling her name.

“What?” she let him pull her hands away from her face and looked at him.

“Don’t worry...,”

“What do you mean, don’t worry? Oh, sure, don’t worry. ‘Cause I’ll be pregnant and alone and you’ll be off with Kelli and I actually won’t have to worry about any of that ‘cause Buffy’ll kill me! ‘I told you not to go to L.A. for college, I told you to stay in Sunnydale where we could keep you safe and what do you do? Get pregnant within the first two weeks!’” tears came to her eyes.

“Dawn,” he cradled her face. He knew she was upset and scared. “I just meant, don’t worry about it now, because you don’t know that you’re going to get pregnant. If it does happen, we’ll think about it then. And you won’t be alone, ‘cause I’m not leaving you. Ever,” he rolled to the side and pulled her into his arms. He’d spent less than one day with her and already he couldn’t imagine his life without her.

“So get used to it,” he added as he kissed the top of her head. “And who the hell is Kelli?”

End


End file.
